Kelsia Whitecharm
Kelsia Whitecharm 'is a Capitol tribute in the Super Tributes (tributes with detailed information), created by Mockingjay2. Information Basic Information ' Full Name: 'Kelsia Morgan Whitecharm '''Nicknames/Aliases: "'Pink Princess", only by her friend Mr. Elfrace. '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''Capitol '''Current Age: '''Seventeen '''Ocupation: '''None Personality Kelsia is a gentle and nice girl, a girl with a relative small body and a giant heart. She loves to help the helpless people, including poor men and women and orphan kids. She is also bright and intense; and we can't forget to mention how much she is curious and oblivious. Even being born in a relatively good family at the Capitol, Kelsia never was spoiled or rude to anyone, even the ones poorer than her. By contrary, Kelsia prefered to stay with them than with the rich kids. Socially, Kelsia is very shy so it makes difficult for her to make a lot of friends. However, when you get to know her better, she turns someone trustable and totally gentle. She hates being alone, but if she has to stay with someone rude or spoiled, she would prefer being alone in her own. She also can be sentimental, especially if the flashbacks of her family before her mother's deaths run through her mind. Backstory Kelsia Whitecharm was born in a middle-class area of her birthtown, the Capitol. She was born into the middle class of the district, which included people such as teachers, artisans and lower merchants. In her parents' case, her mother was a maid at a rich man's house and her father worked kind of like a baron, he was responsible for attending the houses of the poorest people's house, retrieving the money that they had to pay as tributes for the mayor. These poor people had to help the economy of the nation somehow, and as the Capitol didn't have a specific industry to work out, these people had to pay tributes to preserve their status as Capitol citizens. The people who didn't pay or died or were expulsed and sent to one of the lower districts. Her father received orders from the President, and they even attended the President's mansion once she was two years old. Anyway, Kelsia's mother when the young girl was around the age of three, the cause of her death never was explained, but she could be secretly killed by anonymous rebels in the Capitol when they invaded the richest people's houses and as her mother worked as a maid in one of them, they could think that she was the owner of that house and she ended up killed. Kelsia's father was completely devastated by the loss of his wife, but he knew that he had to keep moving on, or otherwise, Kelsia would die of starving and he would never let this happen to his little girl. Someday, when Kelsia was eleven years old, she was playing with the kids of her area in the streets while her father left to work. She then observed a poor man in the outskirts of the streets, and she ran to the encounter of the man. She discovered that the man was a wanderer, and he started to tell her his adventure. He was the father of four children and he was originally from District 6, but after his kids' death during an uprising in the district, he decided to break the Capitol rules and cross the frontier to District 5. He managed to do it with a little work, and he was almost caught up and consecutively killed. He then started to move between the districts, and his last accomplishment would be arriving in the Capitol, totally breaking the rules of Panem that clearly states that someone would only step in the Capitol with permission. After knowing his story, she then invited him to enter her house and when her father arrived, she told him that Mr. Elfrace (the name of the wanderer) was a poor man begging for food and warmth, and her father who was gentle and nice just like his daughter, let the poor man live there. Years passed and the friendship between these three only grew more and more, and Mr. Elfrace would tell every day Kelsia about his adventures, and he then started to share knowledge with her. She teached him how to cook and run faster, while he teached her how to fight and the essential to survive in the wild. At the age of seventeen, however, Kelsia attended the reapings for the Hunger Games and unfornately, she was reaped as the Capitol female tribute. She has now to tame the lessons that Mr. Elfrace teached her, and do her best to exit the arena alive. Skills & Weapons '''Weapons of Choice: '''Honestly, Kelsia does not know how to work with weapons that well, but she can easily use a '''Knife for self defense, especially because she loves to cook and the use of knives is necessary. At the training, if she needs to work with another weapon, she would choose Daggers '''since its use is similar to the use of a knife. '''Skills: '''One of the main skills of Kelsia is the ability that she has to '''run faster '''than anyone in her school. when she played at the streets with the other kids of her area, she would always win of them in racing competitions. She doesn't know how she born so fast, especially because she knows that her father is very low running, so she assumes that it might be from her deceased mother. Kelsia also knows some of '''forest knowledge, mainly because of the stories that her friend Mr. Elfrace shared with her. Weaknesses: '''Kelsia is definitely not the physical type, so '''physical strenght '''is definitively not her best talent. She can't even lift 30 pounds without feeling that her arms are hurting. She is also '''very clumsy and distracted, and it might lead her to fall into a trap. Appearance ' Gender: '''Female '''Eye Colour: '''Dark Brown '''Hair Colour: '''Pink '''Height: '''5'5 '''Handedness: '''Right-handedness '''Blood Type: '''O- '''Scars: '''None Family & Childhood Information '''Father: '''William Whitecharm '''Mother: '''Kelley Morgan / Whitecharm '''Siblings: '''None '''Other Relatives: '''None '''Best Friend: '''Mr. Elfrace '''Love Interest: '''None General Information '''Fears/Phobia: '''Cnidophobia, fear of '''stings'. Hobbies: '''Kelsia loves to '''cook, read '''and '''listen to Mr. Elfrace's stories. 'Personal Motto: '"I used to be obsessed with Pearl Jam, but I love having pink hair and kind of looking like a Barbie." - originally from Ellie Goulding. '''Token: '''None Strategies '''Reaction When Reaped: '''She will just emerge from the crowd and head to the stage, not looking behind because she would feel bad if she did. She will just place herself besides the escort and avoid visual contact with her father or Mr. Elfrace. '''Chariot Rides Reaction: '''Nothing uncommon. Just stand there over that chariot and wait until it's gone so she can relax. '''Group Training Strategy: '''She will try to find a trustworthy alliance so she will not have to go alone to the arena. Then, she will try to learn how to work with another weapon (except for a knife) and maybe go to the tree climbing section trying to get a experience of how to behave in the forest. '''Private Session Strategy: '''Kelsia will try to amaze the Gamemakers showing them how agile and fast she is, and how she can do great things using only a knife. If she feels that it is not enough, she will show them her forest knowledge. '''Interviews Behavior: '''She will be nice and gentle to Caesar (she will not have to work hard to do this since it is natural), and she will try to get as much sponsors as she could have. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''She will concentrate and think of the many possibilities that could have in the next minute. She will probably just dash off her platform to catch up one or two bags with supplies and then she will run away, trying to get away as soon as possible. Trivia *Kelsia is officially the second tribute I ever made, but is the first one I'm going to use. *Kelsia is my first Capitol tribute. Category:Capitol Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Mockingjay2 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:Mockingjay2's Tributes